


take me to space; we're already there

by lucifersthrone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Like Hugs, affection starved seven, hugs are underrated tbh, many hugs, rika is still a bitch in this btw, seriously someone give him a hug please, slowburn, touch starved Seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersthrone/pseuds/lucifersthrone
Summary: "I didn't want you to reset.""Reset what, Seven?""The game."--In a desperate hope to see Y/N again, Seven finds himself in a universe where the two of Y/N co-exist. Except Y/N doesn't know, until the pieces start to click.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	take me to space; we're already there

**Author's Note:**

> Seven is seriously the love of my life, but anyways I wanted to write a fic that plays with the theory that Seven can break the fourth wall. Enjoy!

That morning was different. It always was, really. Something about the air, the way it clung to my body, making the hairs on my arm dance with no rhythm. Perhaps it was because I got more sleep the night before, deciding to end things early and close my eyes at 22:00 instead of 1:00. Or the flash of lightning outside my window, threatening me to sleep so I don't peek at the secrets that go on between 1:00 and 3:00. Or maybe it was simply because something new arrived to town, someone new. The boy next door.

“That everything?” I heard a honeyed voice ask outside my apartment, but no response after. “I wish you told mom about this. You know how she worries about having you more than an hour away.” Again, no response.

I was glad the walls were thin. I had no secrets worth keeping, and I enjoyed accidentally eavesdropping on purpose. Footsteps passed by the door, only one set; and ambled down the stairs of the complex until I couldn’t hear their shoes smack the concrete floor. They must be tall, long strides and heavy steps. It was a perfect morning, the type of day they describe in fairy tales. I fumbled out of bed and opened the sliding door--which led to the balcony--with no restraint; the birds were beckoning me to hear their song. The world seemed to say good morning, unlike other days in which I had to say it first. But the universe wasn’t whispering to me. It was the mysterious person next door. I could hear it in the breeze, the crackle of leaves, and squawking gulls--piercing the sky since I dwelled by the sea. If I wasn’t already dying with curiosity, surely this confirmed my plea. Who is it?

I pulled on a clean shirt and wrestled with my jeans to pull them up my legs. I tip-toed to my front door. My bare feet made little noise on the hardwood floor; I learned which panels squeaked. Like a child playing a game, I peered through the looking hole attempting to catch a glimpse of the figure with no voice, no name, and no face. Just a sweet voiced brother, the height of the smallest woodland giant. No one. Maybe I was a psychic and the man I heard was a ghost--a poor lost soul forever haunting the Cloudcroft apartment complex to curse the next adventure-seeking fool that claimed a room. _Enough games, M/C._ I straightened my back, pointed my chin, picked a few balls of lint off my shirt, and mustered the courage to crack open my door. I poked my head out of the frame. Few boxes stacked themselves outside the faded red door, just a few feet from my own. The door was ajar, an opening only big enough for a thick slice of toast.

“Can I help you?” The dulcet tone sneaking onto me. I widened my eyes like a deer in headlights. He laughed, a genuine sound of peppermint and vanilla. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

I dragged myself out from behind the door and blew a loose hair out of my face. “My fault for creeping.” I failed to exhale a believable laugh.

I took my time to take in the tree standing in front of me. His hair was slicked back chaining his white curls from running rampant on his head. It was long on the sides, but combed to match his tamed appearance. He wore a red tank under a thick biker’s jacket; it was stained black and the colors appeared uneven from being in the sun too often. The loose jeans he wore conflicted with his styled hair. They were torn at the edges and fit nicely on his hips, but failed to do the same the rest of the way down. His shoes were sparkling white, crafted by Hephaestus and struck by Zeus, even in the shadows they shone.

“I hope we didn’t wake you.” he said.

“Not at all. I was in the middle of getting dressed for work.” The atmosphere was awkward. Not because of him, but because I’m terrible at pretending I would rather be spying on my new neighbor and not talking to his brother.

“I’m Ray. My brother is moving in next door.” _Yes, I know_. His eyes sparkled cerulean, I could get lost like a ship at sea. A shadow wavered in the deepest part of his iris, and the closer I looked the more I noticed the sinking bags framing his eyes.

“M/C,” I offered my hand, “nice to meet you.” I contemplated making an excuse for my messy appearance, but I didn’t plan on having to speak with him again. Despite that, I wanted to avoid being reported for harassment for spying. “Do...do you need a hand with those boxes? I’m stronger than I look.” I sported a lopsided grin and flexed my biceps. Ray stifled his laughter, the edges of his eye crinkling and the corners of his mouth struggling to stay straight as he bit back his lip.

“I think we’ll be fine, besides, I don’t want to inconvenience you more than we already uh-” Ray’s attention shifted to the exposed door frame. “Luciel! Come meet your neighbor.” Ray spoke to the mystery boy like his mother. His small voice felt unnatural with the tall frame of his body.

The boy walked into the sun, his hair passing just beneath the door frame. It was a bright red, unnatural, and burning like a desert sun. It curled in different directions and grew long enough to shield his forehead. He matched his brother with a pair of dark circles, but his eyes were different. Dangerous. An amber hue, drizzled with honey, sickeningly sweet, and a would-be guilty pleasure. Like a rich man’s gold, hidden in the windows of his soul--this mystery boy had become even more fascinating. Luciel, Ray called him. Light of God. Though he looked like a god himself. His red shirt was oversized and sagged on his slim frame. His dark jeans hugged his slender legs. Luciel squinted his tired eyes at me and dug a pair of glasses out of his back pocket. His brows were tangled into a frown, but it was hard to notice with how quickly he changed his expression. A smile spanned across his face, teeth glowing and all. I could practically see a tail wagging with how cheery he seemed.

“Hey! Nice to meet you, I’m Seven.” The name he introduced was different, I pursed my lips. “It’s a nickname,” he added. He threw out his hand in front of her.

“M/C.” I grabbed his large hand. His fingers were dainty and his nails were clipped short. Strangely, he had calluses on his fingertips, like the pads on a cat paw. He was like a big fluffy animal. Suspiciously attractive and friendly.

“I brought your requested lunch, by the way.” Ray held up a paper bag. A whiff of the contents swirled around my face. Chocolate, red bean, and sugary pastry.

“Oh, thanks.” Seven took the bag from Ray and shoved his hands into it. He unsheathed a glorious golden brown fish-shaped bun. It looked small in his hand. He secured a bite in the stomach of the pastry and sighed. “Still the best in town.” _Still?_ My curiosity only grew. _Had he lived here before? Why did he come back? Why did he leave to begin with?_

“You sure that’s all you want to eat?” Ray asked. “There’s a great Vietnamese place nearby.”

“Yeah, I have some PhD Pepper stashed in the fridge.” Seven reassured, although he didn’t seem to care much what his brother thought. Or pretended not to. “I can unpack the rest of the stuff on my own, don’t feel obligated to stay.” His attention shifted back to me since I had been eyeing the paper bag since he took it from Ray. “Want one?” He took another fish out of the brown paper bag and handed it to the me.

The embarrassment was overthrown by his un-average generosity. My chest trembled as I laughed. “Are you always this friendly?” I took a bite of the fish bread. “Still the best. Thank you. I should continue getting ready for work, it was nice to meet the two of you.” I turned on my heels and started leaving when Seven called out my name.

“M/C,” he grabbed onto the sleeve of my shirt, “I-”

***

I woke up in a sweaty mess. The air felt different. I felt different, like I had thought the same thing about the way the atmosphere clung to my skin. Or the sound of an angel talking outside my apartment door that I’d sworn I’ve heard before. I pulled a clean shirt over my body and a pair of jeans. This felt too familiar. I creeped across my floorboards and opened up the door, peeking my head out and observing the stacks of cardboard boxes outside my new neighbor’s apartment.

“Can I help you?” The dulcet tone sneaking onto me. I squinted my eyes at him. He laughed, a known sound of peppermint and vanilla. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t.” I assured. I knew his name, it was sitting at the tip of my tongue waiting to fall off.

He stretched out his arm towards me, offering his hand. “I’m-”

“Ray.” I interrupted. “Sorry, uh,” I searched his body for a quick excuse, “your ID.” A college ID badge dangled from the ring of his keys. A close save, _why do I know his name?_ “I’m M/C.”

“Right. Nice to meet you.” He smiled and awkwardly drew back his hand. Another boy walked into the sun, his hair passing just beneath the door frame of the apartment I had been stalking.

“Seven, I just met your brother.” I said to him, not knowing how I knew his name too. “You two are definitely twins.”

“He always denies it,” Seven added with a pearly white grin that I’ve seen before. Seven grabbed the paper bag out of Ray’s hand and reached in to pull out a chocolate filled fish-shaped bun. He handed it to me.

“Thanks.” I said, taking a bite.

“Do you know each other?” Ray was finally able to ask.

“No.” I said because I didn’t, but something pulled at me to say, “yes?” Something wasn't right. This wasn’t right, it had happened before--differently, yes--but I had already met these brothers. And I definitely don’t know Seven as well as it seems I do.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear any feedback! I'm still not familiar with writing fanfic outside of one-shots so any feedback is welcomed!


End file.
